Cybertronian Empire (O-000)
Located in Dimension O-000, this version of the Cybertronian Empire is not involved in a Civil War in any way, meaning their power is greater than that of their counterpart in Dimension GF-007. Led by Saber Convoy, the Cybertronian Empire is not a place to mess with. History Founded eons ago, the Cybertronian Empire was at peace, and saw their power expanding greatly, enough to the point they were seen as a galactic powerhouse. But what was different about these planets coming together was their reasoning; every member had committed some sort of war crimes against their own race to the point of near extinction, and as such, learned a hard lesson about the sanctity of life. With this in mind, the Cybertronian Empire members will NOT get involved in war unless one side threatens them as a whole. By the time Saber Convoy had come into power, the Empire was at its peak, and things seemed peaceful, until he went missing. Sentinel Prime, the 'False Prime', came to power and very nearly caused the whole confederation to collapse if not for the efforts of Wing Saber, Orion Pax, and the rest of the crew of the Primarchial Defender, or the Ark. Crash-landing on Earth, they found Saber Convoy under the care of the humans; he was being repaired after he had been shot down by the power-hungry Prime and left for dead 1000 years ago. Upon awakening, Saber Convoy was able to defeat the 'False Prime' and stabilize the Empire. Now there is a new member to the confederation as well, one that has also experienced the near extinction of their own race, like every other member of the group. Culture The Cybertronian Empire culture is one that is militarized, but only for self-defense. The doctrine of the confederation as a whole is to remain neutral unless there is a foe or force out there that threatens the organization itself. If one of the members of the Empire is threatened, then the whole confederation will come to the aid of the member that has been threatened. In battle, many have fallen to the Cybertronian Empire. Although this much is true, there have been rumors of a Galactic Empire attacking Cybertronian Empire member ships as well... Membership and Criteria In order to become a member of the Cybertronian Empire, the member world in question must have done the following: * Committed war crimes so bad the planet's leaders are still appalled generations later * Suffered a war so bad the planet's dominant civilization was nearly made extinct * Learned that all life is precious, no matter what the dominant life-form is These three criteria are the main resolutions to enter the Cybertronian Empire as a whole. However, the following viewpoint is also a determining factor: * No one is a means to an end, nor a tool to use as seen fit If a world that wants to join the confederation has the above viewpoint, then they are allowed to join. But if the world in question sees any living being as a means to an end or a tool, then they are not allowed to become a member. Military Technology The member worlds of the Cybertronian Empire have varying levels of military technology and advancement, but one thing remains the same between them all. Their war machinery is the most advanced of all the tech in question. For Cybertron, the Space-Bridge and space travel technology is their most advanced. Earth, it is their genetic engineering techniques and Mobile Suit technology, along with the Jump-Slip Drive. It is this trend that sets the bar for any other group in the universe that wishes to challenge the Cybertronian Empire. If any challenger wants to win, then they have to have technology and weapons more advanced than that of the confederation's members. Although, advanced technology does little if one doesn't know how to use it to its full potential... Mobile Suit Combat Earth specializes in Mobile Suit combat, as they were the first ones to use such machines in warfare. With land-based, space-based, marine-based, and aerial-based units, this planet should not be underestimated when it comes to this type of combat. SEED/STAR/Newtype Factors The use of the SEED/STAR and Newtype Factors is mostly done by Mobile Suit pilots, meaning that if a foe is capable of one of these two mutations, then the combatant is required to withdraw, because the experienced users of such skills have the potential to be the deadliest foes ever fought. Genetic Engineering Earth is again a planet that specializes in such technology, having done so for years by the time of their acceptance into the Cybertronian Empire. Although they cannot create new lifeforms at a whim, the fact they can alter one's genetic code shows they have the potential to get that skilled. However, such a thing is banned because toying with life is like playing God, and having seen two wars that nearly wiped out their race has made the humans wary of doing such a thing again. This may be the only thing that limits how far the human race can go with their genetic techniques and knowledge. Space Travel Cybertron is the expert in intergalactic travel, having done so for eons by the time the human race began to walk on two legs. With this to their name, the planet developed the Space Bridge, which is the cornerstone for the Cybertronian Empire's forces to head to a member or ally in danger. Dimensional Travel Having found this by pure accident during one of the two worst wars in their history, Earth has become somewhat of the experts on this phenomenon, even if they are not all that sure of it themselves. After three experiments, two of which went awry and sent the ship testing the Jump-Slip Drive to completely different universes, the drive finally worked as expected; the ship wound up in the target universe. While the first three dimensions are now able to be traveled to freely, when a previously visited dimension is picked to be explored, the drive will...show its tendency to malfunction, sending the ship in question to an unintended one; in fact, that is how GF-007 was discovered to begin with. While Earth is considered the expert world on dimensional travel, the fact they are still studying it themselves leaves a lot about this title in question and doubt. However, despite this, the fact they have it at all means they are still considered the experts on it. Member Worlds The member worlds are many, and still growing. However, the known ones will be listed, as well as their rank: * Cybertron-Leader * Earth-Second in Command * Gaze * Velocitron * Anamatros * Gigantion * Uranos Trivia * The Cybertronian Empire has worlds that are based off Harry Potter, Transformers: Cybertron, Gundam SEED/Wing/00, etc. Category:Dimensions